


Money makes the world go round

by The_thirst_is_real



Series: Daddy Liam and his baby Harry [22]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Ageplay, Arguing, Baby Harry, Baby Niall, Daddy Liam, Daddy Louis, F/M, Fighting, M/M, Money, Poverty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 09:00:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13384497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_thirst_is_real/pseuds/The_thirst_is_real
Summary: Louis and Eleanor have a good relationship, but what makes them fight the most is money





	Money makes the world go round

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a short story I wrote and I want you all to give your opinion. Who do you think is right and wrong in this situation, Louis or Eleanor? Please let me know because I know with most couples money can be a big issue 
> 
> The suitcase  
> http://www.tedbaker.com/uk/Womens/Accessories/Bags/ELLETE-Bow-detail-large-suitcase-Pink/p/143765-PINK

Eleanor and Louis were out shopping today. The young couple spent the day together without Niall, it was nice just the two of them. Eleanor had been so busy with work lately, Louis just wanted to spoil her. They had already been into several stores already but Eleanor hadn't got anything yet but Louis had gotten several things for himself and Niall. These were times Eleanor felt a little uncomfortable, it always amazed her how much money Louis would spend. She knew the two had been raised differently regarding money but she never mentioned it, she didn't think it was worth it.

The couple were now in the Ted Baker store, while Louis was in the men's section, Eleanor was in the women's, admiring the beautiful dresses and shoes. She then saw all the luggage, they were beautiful pieces but unfortunately, it cost too much. But then she saw a pink suitcase, it was large with pink bows on the front and rose gold handles. Eleanor went to it, it was so nice with an amazing detail. She then looked at the price, £295. She sighed that was way to much for a suitcase, she couldn't get it.

"Hey El." A voice said behind her, it was Louis with a Ted Baker bag. "What did you get?" Eleanor asked. "Just a top for Zayn's birthday." Louis replied as he noticed his girlfriend was looking at a suitcase. "That's a really nice suitcase." Louis said as Eleanor didn't say anything, she knew what Louis was like, getting people things.

"I was just looking at it." Eleanor said but Louis knew she was lying, he could see it in her eyes. "It's ok we can get it I know you like it." Louis insisted. "Louis its nearly £300 it's too much for a suitcase." Eleanor said not wanting to start a fight. "That's nothing El, come on." Louis said but Eleanor sighed. "Louis please I don't need it, can we go now?" She said as Louis just sighed and nodded. But as the two walked away, Louis had one more look of the suitcase, memorising it for later.

 

A few days later, Eleanor had returned home after a tiring day at work. She was exhausted and all she wanted was a nap or maybe a kiss and cuddle from Louis. She walked into find Louis in the kitchen, making the tea as he looked up and smiled at his girlfriend. "Hey babe." Louis said as he went to kiss her. "How are you?" "I'm fine just a bit tired, been a long day." Eleanor replied as she kissed Louis again. 

"Well don't worry we have the whole evening to ourselves. Niall's having a sleepover at Liam and Sophia's house. Also I have a little something for you." Louis said. "It's in the bedroom. Come on." Louis said as he held her hand. "I do like surprises in the bedroom." Eleanor said winking at her boyfriend. "I think you'll like it." Louis replied as they got to the door. "Close your eyes." Louis said as Eleanor did. Louis took her in the bedroom and made sure she would be able to see her gift. "Ok open them." Louis said as Eleanor opened her eyes and gasped.

It was the Ted Baker suitcase she had seen only a few days previously. She stared blankly for a moment, shocked that Louis had gotten the suitcase. "Louis what the hell?" Eleanor said. "What?" Louis asked confused. "Lou, why did you get me this suitcase?" "Well I knew you liked it so I thought I'd get it for you. Just as a surprise for you." Louis said in defence.

"Louis, it's a £300 suitcase. It's too much, I don't need it." Eleanor said getting frustrated. "For god sake El, it's only money." Louis said and that was it. That was the word that made Eleanor angry, one of the many reasons they argued. To Louis, money was nothing, since he never had to earn his money and it was given to him, he didn't care but to Eleanor who had to work for everything she ever had, it meant something to her. 

"Well of course money means fuck all to you when you've never had to work for it." Eleanor said bitterly as Louis stared at her. "What?" Was all he could say. "I said money doesn't mean a thing when your parents give you ten grand every month." Eleanor said wanting to hurt Louis. And so the arguing started, the couple started to argue for an hour, both trying to get their point across. Eleanor went on at how Louis has never worked for his money before and knows nothing of the real world. While Louis was going on saying how ungrateful Eleanor was. Soon Eleanor left the house, slamming the door in anger as she walked away. She needed to be away from Louis right now so she decided to go to the Payne house. She just had enough.

 

Liam and Sophia were making tea for Harry and Niall. The two littles were happy that they could have a little sleepover tonight, they had already watched a movie and played with Harry's train set. Liam was making pasta with his fiancé, glad that the two littles were enjoying their sleepover. 

"Have you heard from Louis?" Sophia asked Liam as she stirred the sauce. "Yeah just checking on Niall. Think him and Eleanor wanted some privacy." Liam said as Sophia rolled her eyes. "Well make sure they look after the boys in night soon. So we can have our privacy." Sophia said giving her boyfriend a cheeky wink. Suddenly the door knocked as Sophia said she would get the door.

Sophia opened to an upset Eleanor, she looked so sad. "El? What's happened?" Sophia asked shocked to see her best friend at her door. "Me and Louis had a row. It was really bad." Eleanor said upset as Sophia let her in. Niall heard his daddy's girlfriend's voice and looked up seeing the upset Eleanor.

"El?" Niall said panicking as he left the table to see her. Eleanor looked at Niall, the two had become so close lately and she loved spending time with the little. "You ok?" Niall asked concerned. "Yeah I'm fine my dear, my and auntie Sophia need to talk." Eleanor said, trying not to cry. Liam got Niall and said dinner was ready, thinking it was best for Sophia and Eleanor to speak alone.

"So what's happened?" Sophia asked when the two were alone. "Well when I got in after work, Louis said he had a surprise for me. It was a beautiful Ted Baker suitcase but it was just too expensive. I told him he didn't have to get me it but he said it was only money, nothing important. And I told him that he never had to work a day in his life and all his money was given to him. And then we just had the worst row we ever had."

Eleanor looked down as Sophia listened, it sounded like the two had a really bad time, her friend needed her now. "Can I stay here tonight Soph? I don't want to see Louis yet, I just need some time away." Eleanor asked. "Of course El, you're always welcome." Sophia replied as she heard Niall coming into the room, wanting to check on Eleanor. 

"Has daddy hurt you?" Niall asked showing genuine concern. "No of course he hadn't darling." Eleanor said reassuring the boy. "We just had a little disagreement that's all. Nothing for you to worry about." Niall looked at her, not a hundred percent sure if he believed her. He just went back to his best friend, but understanding what happened. 

 

"Louis what happened? Eleanor's really upset." Liam asked Louis over the phone. He was standing in the kitchen as everyone else was in the living room. "I got her a nice gift and she was being arsey about it and then she had a go about how my parents give me money." Louis said trying to defend himself but Liam knew what he was like. He knew how spoilt Louis was and to him money meant nothing to him. But he decided not to mention anything now, he would talk about it in the morning.

"Lou, Eleanor is going to stay here tonight. We'll look after both her and Niall. I want you to come round in the morning to discuss this. What happened was bad but you two need to work it out." Liam said as Louis agreed this would be for the best. He asked Liam to give him regular updates and asked if his Niall was ok.

 

That night, Eleanor barley slept, she stayed in the guest bedroom as Niall laid beside her. The Little refused to leave Eleanor's side, still thinking Louis had hurt her. Eleanor watched the little sleep for a while, he was so peaceful as he slept, he was definitely a little who was loved. Elenor thought of what happened, yes she did like the suitcase and it was a nice gift but it was they way Louis treated money like it wasn't a big thing. It annoyed so much after everything she had been through. She soon feel asleep, knowing her and Louis needed to talk about this.

 

The next morning, Eleanor suggested she would take Niall and Harry for a little walk. Liam and Sophia agreed, knowing it would be good for her. So after breakfast, Eleanor took the littles for a little walk, needing to clear her head before seeing Louis. Liam and Sophia were left alone in the house, waiting for Louis to come. The two talked about what happened.

"I know Louis is my friend but I have to side with El in this argument. Louis can sometimes flash his wealth a little too much." Liam said as him and Sophia sat on the couch. "I know but he and Eleanor really need to talk." Sophia said as they heard the front door open and Louis walked in, looking tired and wanting to talk.

"Is Eleanor here?" He asked straight away. "No she's out with the boys. She'll be back soon." Liam said as Louis sat down, he decided to talk to Louis before Eleanor came back. "Lou I wanna asked what happened yesterday. It sounded really bad." Liam asked. "I don't know, I got her this lovely suitcase which I knew she liked and she just went mad. Then she had a go about my money and how my parents give me money. It's not of her business at how I get my money." 

Liam and Sophia looked at one another, they knew Louis wouldn't be happy with what they would say next but it had to be said. "Louis, you know you're my best friend but I have to side with Eleanor in this." Liam said honestly as Louis looked at him weird. "Lou sometimes you can show if your money a bit too much. You buy these over the top presents and spend a little too much. Remember when you feel out with your mum and to make it up she got us all an all expense paid weekend to London in the Savoy hotel? Sometimes it is too much." Louis just looked down. "Well that was how I was raised Li, I don't know any other way." Louis said honestly. 

"Well Eleanor was raised a different way." Sophia said as Louis looked at her. "What do you mean?" He asked. "Well, growing up Eleanor's family was really poor. They barely had any money at all and even with two jobs didn't help them. Eleanor always had hand me down clothes or clothes from family members and never had a new pair of shoes. She never had enough money for the bus to school so she had to walk four miles there and back every day. When she was studying to be a nurse, she barley had anything to her name, some days all she could afford to eat was cornflakes. So she's always been careful with money because she knows what it's like to live in the breadline." 

Louis listened to Sophia, shocked to hear this story. Eleanor had never told him about this part of her life, he was so confused. "Why did she never tell me this?" Louis asked. "She never tells anyone, it took me two years before I found out. Eleanor doesn't want that part of her life to define her. She is stable now financially but it still can haunt her at times." Sophia replied.

Suddenly the front door opened, it was Eleanor back with the littles. The babies went into the living room as Niall saw his daddy and going straight to him. "Daddy." Niall said happily as Eleanor came into the room, stopping for a moment when she saw her boyfriend. Liam and Sophia looked at one another, deciding it would be best for the two of them to talk alone. "Come on you two, why don't we play on the swing set?" Liam suggested as the two littles agreed, excited to play on the swing set, leaving the room as Liam and Sophia left as well. 

Eleanor sat down, not a word was said between the couple. It was arkward after everything they said last night, both were guilty of saying had things to one another. "I honestly don't know what to say El." Louis finally said as Eleanor looked at him. "It was really bad last night." She said. "But Louis I stand by what I said. I appreciate the gift but the way you are with money is over the top. I never wanted to mention anything before but yesterday it needed to be said."

Louis just nodded. "Sophia told me that you struggled with money growing up." Louis said. "Yeah we did it was really bad at times. My parents did what they could but it happened. I can't change it." Eleanor said. "I don't want my past to define me. What we had to do in our past I don't want it to effect my future, I work hard because I know what it's like to have no money." Louis started to feel guilty.

"But Louis do you understand why I was upset when you said it was just money? I don't know what it's like to have money all the time." Eleanor said and that made Louis think. His whole life he could have whatever he wanted. He always had new shoes on his feet, clothes on his back, food was always in the house. He had any toy he wanted and his parents would never say no to him. Even when Louis grew up, his parents paid for any apartments or houses Louis had. Even when Louis adopted Niall, his parents provided for both their son and grandson. 

"Yeah I do El. I understand why you're upset." Louis said still deep in thought. "I never did have to work for anything I have. It was all given to me." Louis said feeling down. Eleanor noticed how upset Louis was and held his hand. "I'm sorry." Louis said. "I'm sorry as well, the suitcase is beautiful thank you." Eleanor replied giving Louis a kiss. "I'm sorry you had to go through that as a kid El, it must've been hard." "It was at times, but I had a loving family who was always there for me. I think that mattered more to me then money." Eleanor said as the young couple hugged one another, just glad they had made up.

Over the next few weeks, Louis and Eleanor worked on their issues. They both talked honestly about money and how the two were raised regarding it. They were both honest and Louis understood why Eleanor liked to save her money. Louis had also decided to cut down on his money from his parents, he knew one day he had to be independent, so he decided to look for a job, wanting set a good example to Niall. Meanwhile Niall was just happy his daddy and Eleanor were happy again. It was moments like these when Louis and Eleanor's relationship was tested but they knew in the end, it would make them stronger.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed. X


End file.
